There is a known paper sheet processing apparatus configured to read the kind of money of a paper sheet, hold the paper sheet into a holder unit after the reading, and store the information on the kind of money of the paper sheet to a storage unit included in the paper sheet processing apparatus (refer to U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2011/0198191).